


I Always Knew You Were a Slut

by buggettebuggington



Category: Glee
Genre: Blamtina - Freeform, M/M, Slut Shaming, Smut, blamtina friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:00:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26507086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/buggettebuggington/pseuds/buggettebuggington
Summary: Sam lie awake in his best friend’s bed for three reasons.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Sam Evans
Comments: 1
Kudos: 27





	I Always Knew You Were a Slut

Sam lie awake in his best friend’s bed for three reasons. The first reason was because Blaine moved around a lot when he slept, and had kicked the blankets off of them, but Sam hadn’t felt like retrieving them, in fear of waking the other boy. 

The second reason was that his other best friend Tina, who was sleeping in the room over, was snoring louder than she ever had in the time they had been friends. 

The last reason was Blaine’s perfect bubble shaped ass. Sam couldn’t wrap his head around why he could never take his eyes off it. It was always there, it loomed over him like a storm cloud. He was straight, right? Then why did not only his ass, but everything about his best friend draw him in like no “friend” he’d ever had before. He would occasionally slap it, but that was just a friendly joke they shared. Now, more than anything, all he wanted to do was touch it. 

Without thinking, Sam reached over and grabbed it, instantly regretting his split second decision.

Blaine jolted awake.  
“Shit man-“ Sam sputtered. “I’m literally so fuckin sorry, it was an accident, I wasn’t thinking-“

“Wait, so let me get this straight.” Blaine looked shocked, but not upset.  
“You... grabbed my ass... by accident?” He laughed nervously.

“Well it was just... there, and I wanted to... y’know, like,” Sam was bright red.

“Go for it.” Blaine replied.

“Wait, what?! You mean like... I can, errr, I’m supposed to, you mean you’re not mad at me?” He said, extremely flustered

“I mean do whatever you wanted to do. And I would be mad, but I’ve always kinda had a thing for you.” The shorter boy answered.

“Well can I like, kiss you first?” Sam asked.

“If you want to.” Blaine said, climbing onto Sams lap. 

They crashed their lips together. Blaine let out a startled moan when Sam started playing with his ass. Sam moaned right back, when the brunette ran his tongue along the other boy’s lower lip.

“I always knew you were a slut.” Blaine whispered to him. The words went straight to Sam’s lower half. “Ever since I first saw you with that slutty fucking bleach blonde hair, and your attention whore dance moves, you wanted all those eyes on you didn’t you?” Sam just whimpered.

They both took their boxers off, rubbing together, desperate for friction. Sam started to move his hands from Blaine’s ass, to his hole. He started circling it with his finger. He didn’t know what he was doing, but as far as he could tell, Blaine was thoroughly enjoying it.  
“Hmm Sam, please keep going.” He whined.

“Now who’s the whiny little slut?” Sam replied, leaning over to search Blaine’s drawers for some lube. He eventually found some, and opened the lid.  
“So how the fuck does this work?” Sam asked.

“Well first you have to prep me, I mean if we’re gonna do that.” Blaine replied.

“Um, can we? Is that okay with you-“ The other boy started.

“Ugh, just please fuck me already.” Blaine snapped at him. 

Sam retreated, and stuck a lubed finger in, and started to move it, eliciting more loud reactions from Blaine.   
“You get so pissy during sex. Do you always do that?” He knew this would annoy Blaine, but seeing this side of the chill, laid back guy he usually interacted with interested him.

“Do you always ask so many god damn questions during sex?” Blaine fired back, bucking down on the second finger Sam added.   
“Wait, let me try something.” He shifted them both a little, and moved his mouth to Sam’s neck, making Sam push his now three fingers into Blaine harder.

Blaine whined in protest as Sam pulled his fingers out.   
“So do I just like, put my dick in you?” Sam asked.

“I mean I wouldn’t put it that way, but essentially, yes.” Blaine replied, he had calmed down a little, but was still quite hot and bothered. “I’ll tell you when to move, ok?”  
Sam slowly pushed into the smaller boy, trying so hard not to just slam into him. 

“Move.” Blaine demanded. Sam moves his hips slowly, pushing deeper into Blaine each time. 

“I’ve always wanted to tell you how pretty you are.” Blaine blurted, still short of breath. Truth was, he and Kurt had been broken up for a while, and he hadn’t had sex for months. He would’ve just about settled for anyone at this point, but the fact that it was Sam made it one hundred times better.

“I wanted your ass so bad.” Sam said, picking up his pace.   
“I wanted to fuck you so hard that you wouldn’t be able to walk.” Blaine’s stomach leaped from these words.

“So do it.” He said eagerly. Sam took no hesitation, slamming ruthlessly into the curly haired boy.   
“Oh my god.” Blaine groaned, as the knot in his stomach tightened. 

“I’m close.” Sam said. All Blaine could do was just nod as if to say “me too”. Sam took one final thrust and Blaine was sent over the edge, eyes rolling to the back of his head, as he and Sam both rode out their orgasms. 

After the high had worn off, they put their clothes back on, unable to figure out who’s clothes belonged to whom, they ended up in each others tee-shirts.   
“Shit.” The fact that Tina was in the guest room settled in to Sam’s mind. 

“Tina heard us didn’t she?” Blaine asked, knowingly. 

“She must’ve.” Sam agreed, dreading the morning.

Sam rubbed his eyes, groggily stepping out of Blaine’s bedroom, with the other boy following behind. 

“Good morning!” Tina said cheerfully, already fully dressed, and cooking breakfast.  
“Nice hickey.” She said, glancing at Sam’s neck.

Sam pulled up his shirt.   
“I was hoping you wouldn’t notice that.” Sam went red.

“Next time please try and be a bit quieter, or at least let me join.” She teased.

“Gross Tina.” Blaine put his finger in his mouth, pretending to gag.   
“Never in a million years.” 

She gave a shrug and giggled.   
“It was worth a try.”


End file.
